Sleepiness and togetherness
by i-want-chocolate-now
Summary: When Jess is having trouble sleeping after the beetle accident, and Becker finds out, what is he going to do?


**Title: Sleepiness and togetherness.**

**Summary: When Jess is having trouble sleeping after the beetle accident, and Becker finds out, what is he going to do?**

**Rating: T because of my paranoidedness.**

**Spoilers: mentions of season 5 episode 4.**

Third person P.O.V.

As Jess sat at her desk she rubbed her eyes roughly, she hadn't gone home in the past two days because she couldn't get any sleep anyway, because roughly fifteen minutes after falling asleep she would jump up with a scream after having a nightmare about the beetles.

Just as she glanced towards one of her screens she noticed that it was three hours before Conner and Abby got into work, so she got her phone out and set an alarm to go off in two and a half hours so she could cover the dark bags under her eyes with concealer, it wasn't ideal to cover up the problem but she didn't want her friends worrying about her.

Jess's P.O.V.

I just put my phone down on the desk as a voice came over my shoulder "Bit early for you isn't it, Jessica?" I didn't need to turn around to know whose voice it was, but I wouldn't turn around anyway because I hadn't covered the bags under my eyes yet, and to be completely honest, all chances of me EVER getting with Becker would disappear if he saw me like this.

Becker's P.O.V.

I had just walked out of the elevator from the car park and looked down at my watch, I walked up to the ADD as I did every morning before Jess got to work, going to sit in Jess's chair to just sit and relax with Jess's perfume filling my nostrils, but then I noticed someone sat on said chair, a certain perky brunette.

"Bit early for you isn't it, Jessica?" I asked, causing her to jump, which made me chuckle slightly, but then my grin turned to a frown as I noticed she wasn't responding, and hadn't even turned around yet. So I asked her name again as I walked around her "Jess? What's wro-" my question was cut off as I noticed the purple bags hanging under her eyes "Jess?" I asked as I ran a thumb gently under her left eye to catch the tear which had just begun to roll down her cheek.

Jess's P.O.V.

'I didn't want him seeing me like this, never, never ever. But now he has, so say goodbye to any chances of your crush ever being your boyfriend' she then mentally kicked herself when she realised a tear had ran down one of my cheeks, and his thumb soothingly whipped it away, and I felt stupid when I leant into his touch, but was startled when he began to shout "Jess! What have you been doing?! Why haven't you been sleeping well, and don't even bother trying to lie to me because I can always tell when you are lying!" he yelled before turning to look back at her with even more tears threatening to spill over the brims of her eyes

"I'm s-s-sorry, I can't sleep though, and I haven't slept m-more than an hour since th-the beetles!" I screamed back, plopping my head into my hands as my lip quivered and I stuttered my words.

"oh, Jessica" he muttered while pulling me up out of my chair before dropping into it himself, pulling me down side-saddle onto his lap, pulling me into a hug before I had even noticed he had moved me. "Why didn't you tell someone?" he asked while rocking me back and forth slightly.

Becker's P.O.V.

"Why didn't you tell someone?" I asked while I rocked her back and forth.

"because, I didn't want you all to worry about me…" she said, her voice trailing off as she neared the end of her sentence. I slid an arm under her legs while I kept the one around her shoulders there, and lifted her up to carry her to the lounge, at first I thought she would blush and claim she could walk, but instead she just sat stiffly in my arms while I walked through the corridors to the lounge.

-a while later—

Becker's P.O.V.

I sat admiring the face of the girl laying down in my lap, I ignored the bags under her eyes and looked down at those plump lips which I tried so hard every day not to just reach out and kiss them senseless, and if I would, I knew I shouldn't because Jess wasn't mine, she wasn't anyone's as far as I was aware, but that was no excuse. Suddenly I heard a group of voices getting closer and closer, as Matt, with his arm around Emily's shoulders and her arm curled around his waist, Conner and Abby walked through the doors chatting, very, very loudly.

"shhh!" I shout-whispered to try and leave the girl cuddled up on my lap asleep.

Matt's P.O.V.

"erm, well…what's going on here?" I whispered to Becker, taking in the sight of him sat upright against the arm of the sofa, with a pair of high-heeled baby blue shoes next to his feet, and a brunette laid across the rest of the sofa, her face buried into his stomach.

"well, I came in this morning and noticed she was here, I went to talk to her and noticed bags under her eyes, she told me she hasn't slept more than an hour since the accident with the beetles" Becker replied as he covered Jess's ear that was showing, her other resting against his leg.

"that was eight days ago!" Conner yelled before Abby managed to slap a hand over his mouth, this caused the sleeping girl in the Captain's lap to rouse slightly, before pulling away from his stomach, and she looked up at him.

"wh-what time is it? How long was I asleep?" she asked, still oblivious to the group of four watching the pair sat-and laid- on the sofa.

"erm…just under three hours" the person in question answered, as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What? How? I haven't been able to sleep that long for a week!" she said looking up into his calm eyes, before she stifled a yawn against the back of her hand as her eyes drifted closed but she forced herself to keep them open "must be when I'm cuddling you" she said to the head of security sleepily, who was now as bright red as her skirt.

"yeah, sure…go back to sleep, you need it" he replied to her before looking up at the team, who were now sending him raised eyebrows and laughing under their breath as they left the room.

**Right, done I think, probably will continue this, and for more stories that I have planned, check out my profile!**


End file.
